I Love You
by KotomiTan09
Summary: ¿Sabes por que te amo? No es por tu físico. Tampoco por tu sonrisa, o por tu actitud. ¿Por qué te amo? Te amo por ser tú, y solo tú. One-shot NaLu.


_¡Holaaa! Aquí KotomiTan09. No soy conocida, porque esta es la primera vez que subo un fic mío (en este caso, un one-shot) además que recientemente que me uní a Fanfiction. _

_Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten lo aquí escrito tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí aparecidos me pertenecen. Lo escrito sí._

_Inspirado en la canción "I love you" de Avril Lavigne._

* * *

La noche pronto caería en Magnolia, así como en el gremio. Pocas personas quedaban ya en él, sin contar a todo aquél que estuviese borracho o inconsciente.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Levy, eran algunos de los que estaban dentro.

Natsu y Gray, como solían hacer, peleaban por alguna cosa insignificante de la cual seguro ya se habían olvidado. Natsu vociferando contra Gray, y Gray ya habitualmente semi desnudo. Habían pasado ya de las palabras a los golpes, destruyendo una tercera parte del mobiliario en el gremio.

Levy y Lucy charlaban, o al menos Levy hablaba y Lucy trataba de prestarle atención. Pero no podía, porque tres cuartas partes de su atención eran acaparadas por cierto pelirrosa desastroso.

Lucy lo miraba lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, un poco preocupada por los daños al mobiliario... pero, más que nada encandilada por la presencia del Dragon Slayer.

- Lu-chan, ¿me estás escuchando? -Habló Levy, con un deje de molestia en su voz. Lucy inmediatamente giró la mirada a ella.

- Lo siento Levy-chan, estaba... distraída. ¿Qué decías? -Preguntó la rubia. Levy sonrió con malicia.

- Yo te veía muy atenta. A mí no, por supuesto. -Levy arqueó una ceja. Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- D-dejalo. ¿Qué me decías? -Intentó cambiar el tema.

- ¿Natsu se sigue quedando a dormir en tu casa? -Preguntó. Lucy, nuevamente, se sonrojó.

- Waaa, ya es muy tarde. Me voy a casa, Levy-chan -Se levantó de su asiento, en una de las tantas mesas en el gremo, a una velocidad casi impresionante.

Lucy ya se estaba yendo, a paso más que veloz. Levy le miraba divertida, cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Se acercó al Dragon Slayer, que había vuelto a pelear con palabras contra Gray. Lo tomó por la bufanda, apartándolo inmediatamente del joven nudista, y lo encaró.

- Natsu, ¿por qué no acompañas a Lu-chan a su casa? Ya está anocheciendo y es peligroso andar sola por ahí sin protección. -Ofreció, aunque estaba casi bastante claro que no daba lugar a negaciones. Lucy, ya muy cerca de salir del gremio, no alcanzó a oírle.

- Pero, si me voy ahora significaría dejar ganar a Gray... -Masculló el pelirrosa ajeno a que la "petición" de la peliazul, era casi una orden.

- ¡Gracias por acompañarla! Realmente estaba preocupada, ya sabes. -Le dio una palmada en la espalda, que mas que palmada era un empujón para animarle a ir con Lucy.

Levy había ido ahora con Gray, para distraerlo de la anterior pelea con Natsu. Y así, el conflicto entre estos dos había quedado en el olvido.

Natsu, sin mas por hacer, se dedicó a alcanzar a Lucy. Obedeciendo lo antes dicho por Levy.

.

.

Lucy se dedicaba a caminar hacia su casa.

Recordó lo sucedido minutos antes en el gremio. Levy conocía el sentir de la rubia hacia Natsu, pues tan pronto Lucy lo descubrió, se lo contó a la que era su mejor amiga. Cabe decir que no tardó poco en descubrir su sentir, pues a pesar de no parecerlo, era un tanto lenta para ello. Aunque claro, si de lentos se tratase, Natsu ganaba olímpicamente el primer lugar en ello.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos iba, que pisó mal y estuvo a punto de caer al agua (porque, como ya sabemos, tenía aquella costumbre de caminar a las orillas de lo que podría llamarse un "río"). Cerró los ojos en espera del impacto, de sentir la humedad en su cuerpo… y sin embargo no pasó nada.

Lo que si sintió, fue el ser sostenida por un fuerte brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Y se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando descubrió a su reciente salvador.

-¡Ush! Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Estás bien, Lucy? –Habló Natsu. Lucy se colocó de nuevo sobre sus pies, siendo soltada por Natsu.

- S-sí… eso estuvo cerca. Gracias, creí que me iba a caer. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Sentía un hormigueo en donde antes había estado el brazo de su acompañante, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Platicaron de cosas sin mucha importancia mientras caminaban. Él se rió de algo, y como reacción, Lucy le imitó.

Adoraba su sonrisa. ¿Era por eso que lo amaba?

No, no era por eso.

Estaba su actitud. Era cierto que podía ser el mayor idiota en ocasiones, pero también era protector y adorable cuando se lo proponía.

Pero, tampoco era por eso que lo amaba.

Era, además, muy atractivo, era innegable. Su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y era guapo por naturaleza, ella no pensaba negarlo.

Y seguía sin ser la razón de que lo amara.

'_No hay una razón en especifico' _Pensó la rubia. _'No estoy muy segura de que lo sepa… pero la razón por la que lo amo, es simplemente por ser él.'_

Por todo lo que habían pasado, por todo lo que había vivido junto a él. Por eso y mas, ella lo amaba.

- Hey Lucy, ¿me estás oyendo? –Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones con eso. Lucy sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-Me pregunto, si tú sentirás lo mismo. –Balbuceó, demasiado bajo incluso para el agudo oído del Dragon Slayer.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Luce? –Preguntó, viéndola fijamente.

El rostro de Lucy adoptó un adorable tono rosa en las mejillas. Sonrió angelicalmente, y se decidió a hablar.

-Te amo, ¿sabes? –Dijo, sin el menor rastro de temor.

Natsu se atragantó al oír aquello. Redujo considerablemente su andar, mientras que Lucy simplemente siguió andando. Se le notaba feliz, y eso le hizo sonreír.

-Tonta, yo también te amo. –Dijo, bajo, alcanzando nuevamente el ritmo que Lucy llevaba.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó la rubia.

-No, nada. –Dijo. Aunque, claro, ella si lo había oído.

* * *

_Oh, pues no me acostumbro a verme subiendo un one-shot a Fanfiction xD Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Un review no hace daño a nadie~_


End file.
